Mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular. More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. These people may wish to create managed applications on their mobile devices instead of obtaining a managed application via their corporation's servers and/or via an application store. Thus, there is a need for people to be able to generate managed applications on a user device from unmanaged applications stored on that user device.